luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasche
A character in Luminous Arc 2, and the elder brother of the game's main protagonist, Roland. Background The son of the famous knight Sir Steven, and the elder brother of Roland, Rasche trains with his brother and their childhood friend, Rina to become knights. Personality Rasche can be described as having his own distinct personal style, and tends to say whatever is on his mind. For example, when Josie first makes an appearance, Rasche doesn't hesitate in making a sarcastic comment about the absurdity of a talking cat. He doesn't really sweat the small stuff, and for an unknown reason, he hates Witches, despite any similarities he might have with them and their personality. However, toward the end of the game, he is far less bigoted and gets along well with the Witches, particularly Dia, who he, in the beginning, bickered with constantly. In addition to being cynical, Rasche also seems to be a rather confident and cocky person. It is also mentioned early in the game that Rasche has a liking of Queen Sophia. When Rina invites him and Roland to see fireworks, Rasche declines. However, Roland piques his interest by mentioning the likelihood that the Queen will be there, and Rasche changes his mind. In addition to liking the Queen, Rasche also seems to be more concerned about a woman's looks above all else. For example, when the player takes a tour of the Mage Queen hall at the Rev Magic Academy, Althea says that when she becomes Mage Queen, she wants to be athletic, good at magic, and be able to "bench-press a ton". Rasche responds that no man wants to date a woman with "gorilla arms" and that it's not sexy. Battle Strategy Rasche is your typical heavyweight fighter, and early on in the game, is also one of your most powerful. He specialises in attacks that deal alot of damage, and his FD can wipe out regular enemies and devastate bosses, assuming he is levelled up along with the rest of the party. Equip him with Lapis that strengthen his ATK further, and watch him lay waste to your enemies. A good strategy for Rasche when facing a boss is to use an item to fill up his DP, and then let him reak havoc on the unfortunate enemy. Unfortunately, enemies seem to target him quickly, so keep a healer such as Luna nearby to make sure he doesn't take too much damage, especially if it is a particularly long battle. However, note that Rasche has fairly good HP (second highest) and great defense (once again second highest) , so may not need to have Luna near him, but you may want to fill one of his item slots with an effective potion. Also, a Skanda Garment or two is good for raising his speed as he ties with Luna for the slowest character. While he is slower than Gaston, he make up for more powerful Crack Follow that can deal heavy damage when Pop's Burst Stump isn't available. His low resistance is ignorable for high HP. Stats and Abilities Skills raschejavelinspike.PNG|Javelin Spike raschebloodedge.PNG|Blood Edge raschestinger.PNG|Stinger raschesavagetype.PNG|Savage Type raschecrackfollow.PNG|Crack Follow Flash Drives Note: Rasche's Flash Drives' range is 2 panels extended from him in any direction, targeting up to two units at once. Obviously, his FD is physical based. : Rising Dragon LV1.jpg Rising Dragon LV2.jpg Rising Dragon LV3.jpg A series of slashes! (LV1).JPG|A series of slashes! (LV1) A series of slashes! (LV2).JPG|A series of slashes! (LV2) A series of slashes! (LV3).JPG|A series of slashes! (LV3) Quotes *Beginning of turn quote: "I got this!" *Beginning of turn(At least 2/3 HP) quote: "You can't stop me!" *Beginning of turn(At least 1/3 HP) quote: "I'm getting..a little winded" *Before attack quote: "Eat this!" *Before attack quote: "Mwahh!!" *Before attack quote: "Die!!" *Before action quote: "Here comes the pain!" *Before action quote: "Game over chump!" *Before action quote: "Say goodbye to life!" *Recieve damage quote: "Ahuh!" *Recieve damage quote: "Hey!" *Recieve damage quote: "Knock it off!" *Defeated quote: "Hold on..time out.." *"No man wants to date a girl with gorilla arms. That's just not sexy." (Chapter 2) Gallery Raschech1.png|The prologue fight, with Rasche as the starting "enemy". Raschech1attack.PNG|"Here comes the pain!" Steven and Rasche.jpg|Rasche, saying something foolish to his father (again)... raschefdrip.png|Rasche's Flash Drive, Rising Dragon Rasche´s Hot Spring.jpg|Rasche´s Hot Spring rascheswimsuit.png|Rasche in his bathsuit Rasche´s Final Intermission.png|Rasche´s Final Intermission Trivia * Dia refers to Rasche as 'other kid' *Rasche hates crowds, which he bluntly states early in the game *Rasche is highly facinated with Dia's 'measurments' in one of Kaph's issues of B-Witched *Also with Dia, toward the end of the game where Althea and Roland make the final bond, Dia offers to make a 'bond' with him, and he accepts, as long as it doesn't involve stabbing him. *When being given the tour of Rev Academy by Althea, Rasche accuses Roland of being a 'perv' when he innocently asks to see the dorms. *He, near the end comments to himself that "Rina shooting an arrow is worthy of a bronze statue." Category:Characters Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Male Category:Non-Element Category:Knights